Dirty little secret
by MR.Zacefron
Summary: summer is finally here and next year everyone will be seniors. but first Troy needs to make up drama credits, by working at drama camp. at first he thinks it's hell, that is untill he finds out who else is there...Ryan.. TroyRyan... SLASH
1. Chapter 1 what are the chances?

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 1… what are the chances?

Ryan's p.o.v

It's so weird to be back here, I haven't been to long lake camp for the arts since I was 14, three years later and now I'm back as a counselor. Wow, Ryan Evans, a counselor. What do I know? What can I teach? Who am I kidding; I'm probably one of the best performers in all of New Mexico. So it's no surprise that the camp asked me and sharpay to come back as counselors. And it's no surprise that Sharpay declined and instead decided to go with Zeke and his family to Europe. But I think it's good that we get some time apart, I mean, we have spend our entire lives together. So here I am, back at the one place that I swore I would never come back to. Every inch of this place is plagued with bad memories. I can still see those little bastards throwing rocks and calling me a fag. Yeah, I'm gay, but so what? Get over it! I don't taunt you just because you're straight. But now that I'm 17 I'll be damned if I let anyone call me anything besides Ryan.

"Ryan!" I hear a voice and whirl around "Ryan Evans? Oh my, it's so good to see you! How you've grown!"

I now realize who it is, Mrs. Linear, a counselor from the acting department. I can see the excitement on her face. I walk to her and she embrace's me in a hug. I was always her favorite kid. She pulls away and looks at me in the face.

"Boy oh boy." She sighs "I've missed ya these last couple of years, what happened?"

"High school." I say. More specifically, coming out in high school. After I decided to tell my closest friends, things really changed. I noticed that Sharpay hung around me more and that guys in the drama club where more distant. Nobody called me a fag or queer or anything like that. Not after, last year when that girl killed herself, because someone sprayed the word "Dyke" on her locker.

"Oh, I see" Mrs. Linear said shaking her head.

"Well, now that you're a counselor, we will be spending more time together!" she says in her overly bubbly voice.

"I can't wait" I lie. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Mrs. Linear, but right now all I wanted was some sleep and with her personality I would be up all night. "Well, let me show you to the bunks" she said.

And we were off, I dragged my two bags across the moist grass and past the loud kids, running to catch up with there friends that they haven't seen since last summer. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss, running to catch up with my friends…well, Sharpay's friends. We walked past the mess hall, the theater, the lake, the art studio and the dance hall. We finally get to a semi large, brown cabin that was pouring out light.

"Well there you are." She said pointing to the cabin.

"You're not coming?" I ask

"Nope! I've moved up to the big cabin!" she smiles

"Go you." I smile and turn around and go to the cabin.

Walking in, I was almost blinded by the bright yellow lights. I see about five other people setting up and picking out beds. One man, tall and bald, comes up to me.

"Welcome" he says "you must be Ryan"

"Um yeah, how'd you know?" I ask

He taps the tag on my shirt that says "hi my name is…Ryan". I laugh. Duh

"Oh" I say

He laughs and reaches behind him to a table. He grabs a clipboard and makes a small check. He then raises his eyebrows and looks back at me.

"Hmm, that's weird, there's another guy here from East High" he says

Great, just fucking great.

"Who?" I ask

"Um, Bolton. Troy Bolton" he says and walks past me, outside.

Troy's p.o.v

Why, God, why? Why did I have to screw up in class? Why did I let Chad talk me out of going to Darbus's class everyday? Why is this the only way to make up those credits? So now, everyone else is in Mexico and I'm stuck here. All by myself. Teaching some snot nose kids. What do I know about acting and singing? I mean yeah I can do it, but that's it! I don't know how I could ever teach it. The good news is that it's only two months, which means I'll have one month left before school starts and I can spend it with Gabriella. I must admit, being away from everyone at East High is a relief. I can finally just live, without constantly being pressured to do this and to do that. I could usually turn to Gabriella for solace, but ever since, she and Taylor had become friends with Sharpay, they've become too busy to talk to. She's always at parties or hanging out at Taylor's HUGE house. It's almost to the point where we can't spend weekends together anymore! I love her and that's the only reason that I'm sticking around. I walk for about another three minutes until I realize that I have no idea where I'm going. I see a red headed woman helping a kid pick up his dropped clothes. I walk to her and tap her on her shoulder. She gets up and turns around. She smiles

"Hello there, can I help you?" she ask

"Um, yes, can you show me where the counselor bunk is?" I ask

She turns back around to help the kid with his last couple of clothes and then tells him to be more careful. She whips back around

"Sorry about that. You can just follow me, I'm on my way there" she says

"Cool" I say as we begin walking

"I'm Mrs. Linear, by the way" she says as we pass a big building that smells like food

"Troy Bolton" I say

"Hmm, nice to meet you Troy" she says.

We walk for about another five minutes until we reach a brown building. She walks up the five stairs and then stops and turns around.

"You coming" she asks

"Oh, um yeah" I say as I follow her inside.

She points me to a bed next to another bed that has two bags and some tee shirts laid out on it.

"That seems to be the only bed left, Troy" she says and then turns to leave.

I throw my bags on the bed and walk to a door that I guess is the bathroom. I she the light on from under the door. I knock about three times.

"One second." I hear a voice say. A familiar, soft voice.

I walk back to my bed and flop down on my back, and stare at the beams in the ceiling. How did I end up here? Why! Well this is definitely rock bottom. I hear the toilet flush and soon after the bathroom door opens. I sit up to see who it is and my jaw drops. I thought I was alone and I was wrong. Dead wrong, I'm not alone I'm here with the one guy who can't stand me. The one guy who doesn't worship me, the one person who doesn't stop in the hallway to say hi. I'm here with Ryan Evans.

Chapter 2…in the heat of the night.

Ryan's p.o.v

Troy just stood there with his jaw on the floor. What was he so shocked about? If any thing I should be surprised. What in the hell is he doing here? And just perfect, he chooses the bed next to mine. I'm pretty much over the fact that I'll have to spend most of the summer with him. But I figured, how much time could we spend together? He's probably gonna slack off and meet some girl and then stop coming to the classes altogether, just like he did for Darbus's class. He stares at me for about an hour, or so it seems. I guess he realizes how rude he's being, because he sticks out his hand, for me to shake it. Why would he do that? It's not like we're just meeting or something. So instead of shaking it I look at it, like he's a leper.

"Um…okay" he say's and brings his hands back.

I continue to take out and organize my clothes. Small shirts in one pile, tight shirts in another pile. Then by color, red in one pile, green in another pile. Troy notices my tedious process and laughs. I guess he expects me to turn around and laugh with him and then we would stay up all night chatting about our lives and our deepest secrets, well he was wrong. Instead I just put my clothes in there drawers and sat on my bed.

"So, why are you here?" troy asks

"Why are you?" I snap

Troy gets up and towers over me

"Look I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you want me dead, but if your gonna bitch this whole time then maybe we shouldn't talk at all. He's trying to sound strong but it doesn't fit him. I stand up and notice that he's not that much taller than me.

"You read my mind" I say as I turn around and go outside. The air's warm. I sit on the rail and look at the camp. I take this time to wonder why I never stood up for myself when I was younger. I hear the door open and see troy come out. I jump off the rail and start walking. I hear troy jump off and run up to catch me. He grabs my arm.

"Ryan, I'm sorry" he says "I'm just, I …don't wanna be here" He admits

No surprise there. I turn around and continue to walk. He follows.

"So, looks like we'll be spending the summer together, so let's talk."

What could he possibly wanna talk about? Sports, girls, cars? All of which I'm not interested in. but then he surprises me with a question.

"Why do you hate me?" he ask

What do I say to that?

"I don't hate you, I just…" but then I'm cut off by the word that has hunted me for years.

"FAG!" I hear a voice say, from the sound of it, there's a group of kids. I turn around to tell troy I'll be right back, but to my surprise, he's already running into the bunk. It takes me while to register what's happening. After a while I follow troy into the bunk. Once I get in, it's quite and I see troy has a little boy pinned against the wall. I go to help him but I hear a noise in the bathroom. I walk over and open the door. There I see a little boy holding a bloody towel to his mouth. God. This is all happening too fast. I go to help the kid, and expect him to flinch or turn away but instead; he wraps his arms around me and starts crying.

"I wanna go home." He says, with his face buried into my shirt.

"Okay" I say, choking back my own tears. Times have changed but the people haven't. I take the kid back out side and see that Troy has the little kid on the floor, with his foot, square in between his chest. Troy's in a trance. I have to pull him off the kid.

"We can't do that to them" I say "even if they do deserve it"

Suddenly the door swings open and Mrs. Linear appears along with 4 others.

After I explain the story, I and Troy head back to the cabin. We walk in silence, because troy still seems to be upset. But why? Why should he care so much? By the time we get to the cabin, I can't help myself. I step in front of Troy and hug him. He freezes up.

"That was nice." I say as I pull away.

We walk to our beds and I grab a towel from the drawer. I guess he realized what I had said

"It was nothing." He said

I turn back around and smile

"It was definitely something." I say and go into the bathroom.

Troy's p.o.v

I spend about an hour studying the insides of my eyelids until I realize that I can't sleep. I sit up and turn to Ryan's bed.

"Ryan? You up?" I whisper

I'm answered by his soft breathes. I check to make sure everyone is sleep and then quietly get out of my bed and stand over Ryan. Why does he hate me? I wonder if he's suspicious of the way I acted earlier. But what do I say? Do I tell him how I feel? That I don't know who I am? I'm confused about everything… gabby, me, sex, basketball, am I gay? I've been praying to whatever higher power there is for a sign. A sign that I'll get over this feeling. The feeling for another boy's lips on mine. So here's my sign, sleeping under me. So here's my chance, if I don't feel anything with this kiss, then I'm fine. I lean in and press my lips to Ryan's. Fuck. I do feel something. I feel a spark, a spark like no other. I can't help myself; I slide my hand under his covers and grab his crotch through his pajama pants. I slowly begin trailing down his neck. My hand finds its way inside of Ryan's pants, he's not wearing boxers. I grab him and move my fingers to feel every part of him that I can. I'm basically giving Ryan a hickey and I feel him growing hard. I begin to pump my hand up and down and then it hits me. This is wrong! I'm practically raping Ryan! I pull my hand from his warmth and lift my lips from his soft sweet neck. I plant one more on his lips and then go into the bathroom. I leave the door open and walk to the mirror. I'm gay? No I'm not. If I was then I would be attracted to every guy. Right? Or is that a stereotype? Oh fuck, I'm so lost. I don't want this! But a part of me does, a part of me wants to take Ryan in my arms and kiss every part of him. But another part of me loves gabby and the way that she smells and feels and taste. What's going on? Maybe it's just hormones? I have to laugh at that, because I sound like my mom. I throw some water on my face and take another look in the mirror. I jump, because I see myself, along with someone in the doorway…Ryan. He looks flushed. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2 play pretend

Chapter 2…play pretend

Ryan's p.o.v

So it wasn't a dream. What I felt was really troy, not some make believe model in my dreams. I knew it felt too real. I focused on Troy's face via the mirror. He couldn't pull his eyes away. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he was busted. He whirled around and opened his mouth, ready to throw out an explanation. But I stopped him. For all he knows, I was sleep during the entire thing, and I just so happened to get up.

"Are you done in here?" I ask in a false sleepy voice.

He stands there for awhile, waiting to see if I would explode at him for his little voyage on the sea of Ryan. But I don't, I stand there and wait. Now troy isn't the smartest person in the world, so it came to no surprise, that it took him a good two minutes to realize, that I wasn't upset.

"Did you, um, like just get up?" he ask

God, what an idiot. If I really was sleep, and had not felt a thing, then right now I'd be suspicious. He can't hide anything.

"Uh, yeah" I say.

He then nods his head and smiles. He walks past me and I wait until I hear him lay on his bed, before I shut and lock the door. I take a deep breath and walk towards the mirror; it's my turn to face what just happened. I stare deep into my reflection. What does he expect? That I would just sleep through a hand job? I mean sure he didn't go that far, but that was pretty close. Why me? For Christ sake he can have any girl he wants, why pick a guy? Does he like me? Has he always liked me? Is that the real reason, he joined the musical last year? I look down and I actually have to laugh. I look back in my reflection

"Get real, Ryan. He's a teenage boy, it's the middle of the night and he's horny. He wants Gabriella. But let's face it; you're not the most masculine boy in the world. With a good imagination, your skin could be Gabriella's, or any other girl for that matter. I mean, after having sex whenever you wanted to, who would want to resort back to jacking off?" I tell my self

As I'm looking in the mirror, I 'm instantly taken back to the days when Sharpay, first taught me how to cover up my bruises with make up. That's how life with the Evans family is, always covering up problem instead of facing it. I let out a sigh and make my way back to my bed. When I leave the bathroom, I see troy, lying on his back, eye's closed. He was smiling, I guess he was glad that he got away with something, or worst, was waiting for me to return the favor. I almost gag at the thought of touching troy. He's been with tons of girls, and god knows dirt and sweat he's covered in. Five hours a day of nothing but, running around and sweating? No thanks. I hop on my bed lay on my back. I can't believe this, if I where as mean as Sharpay, I would black mail Troy, with what just happened. Luckily for him, I have better things to do than waste my time with Troy Bolton.

Troy's p.o.v

I don't remember reading any where in the brochure that all counselors had to be up at the ass crack of dawn. I'm hardly awake as the older counselors are telling us what to begin doing. Next thing I know we're being put into groups of three.

"I'll be putting each group in charge of certain activity." The older counselor, Richard, says. He holds up his clipboard and begins calling off names.

"Simmons, Smith and Seltzers. You all are in charge of the sports center."

Great, there goes my first and only pick

"Next... um let's see." He glances over the clipboard. "Bolton, Callaghan, and Evans. In charge of the arts and crafts" Richard says

Automatically, I let out a loud sigh. I guess it was too loud, because Richard whips around and stare directly at me.

"Problem, Troy?" he asks

I quickly shake my head

"Um, no, I was just….um yawning" I say, as I stretch my arms up and let out a weak yawn.

I hear giggles amongst the other counselors. Richard looks like he wants to say more, but turns around and continues calling names.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask

"The blue turtle" Ryan says.

I laugh. I now remember why I thought camps were lame. The blue turtle? Ryan keeps walking ahead of me, along with our other partner… Nicole. Nicole, is drop dead gorgeous, I think she's Hawaiian or something. She looks my type, pretty and well, I guess that's it. I don't really have a type. I walk faster to catch up with them. Ryan's ignoring me; I thought we were over the whole 'I hate Troy' thing. That is unless he, no that's impossible. If he was up during last night, then he would have killed me. Any relative of Sharpay Evans cannot have an easy temper.

"So, Nicole." I interrupt "where are you from?"

She looks at me like I'm a freak

"Um, New Mexico" she say's in a 'duh' voice

"Oh, duh. I just thought that, well, you know, well not that" I was rambling

She places her hand on my shoulder and smiles

"I know what you meant. My family's from Hawaii, but I was born here" she says

"Oh" is all I can manage to say.

"Well here we are" Ryan say's as he opens the door to a small studio with an open roof. Inside there's wood tables and various art materials in the shelves. Suddenly I hear a voice behind us

"Um, Nicole. You're needed in the main cabin" a small counselor says.

Nicole follows the lady, leaving me and Ryan in the studio, with two hours to spare.


	3. Chapter 3 just say stop

Chapter 3

Ryan's p.o.v

I can feel my stomach turn in knots as Nicole, walks out the door. In all honesty, I could care less that she left, I care more about the fact, that, now I'm left in a room with Troy. I had planned not to talk to him at all today. But as fate would have it, we got paired up. I move to the other side of the room and start taking down all the stuff. Today is defiantly gonna be a free day. As I'm unpacking all the stuff I hear troy coming up behind me.

"Ryan, uh we need to talk" he says

I continue unpacking the stuff

"You know that's funny, I was planning to do the exact opposite" I say

He grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I hate that. That feeling of being weak, I don't like being turned around or pushed down, it makes me feel...I don't know…inferior or something

"I thought we were over that whole, high school hatred thing" he says

"I was until last…" I stop myself

Troy freezes and moves in closer

"You were up weren't you?" he ask

Busted! I decide not to try to fake it anymore, so I say what's on my mind

"Why?" I ask in pure confusion

He sits down on one of the tables and puts drops his head. He let's out a loud sigh.

"I …don't know." He admits "I guess, I'm gay…NO! I'm not. I like girls! I like sex, with girls and most importantly, I love Gabbi" he says

Great, a simple question, leads to his entire life story. So now I'm in the middle of his confusing little, sexuality puzzle. He turns and looks at me

"I'm not gay. But what I felt last night was ….amazing! And you where sleep. I can't help but imagine what that would be like if you were awake." He says

This makes my stomach turn. Not only does he have yet to apologize, but he's actually hinting at wanting to do it again.

"Well, troy let me do you a favor" I say "it would've felt great. But like you said your straight and you love you're little Gabriella, so you'll never know how it would feel" I say. I know, I know, it's harsh and kinda mean, but I want to get the point across. I turn my back and before I know what's happening, I fell Troy's body press against mine. He turns me around and pins me against the wall. He begins devouring my neck in sucks and nibbles. I struggle and he pulls away. He looks me in the eye. He's breathing hard.

"Tell me to stop." He pants "tell me, you don't want this"

Fuck, I see why the girls love him. Looks are deceiving, he smells great and he's stronger than he puts on. I wanna break away and punch him in the face and go tell a counselor, then call Sharpay and tell her so she can start ruining his life, from miles away, but I don't. I just stand there breathing hard.

"Come on, just say stop and I will" he says.

I'm silent and he goes back to my neck. He licks around for a bit and then finds my soft spot. He sucks there and I can't help but moan in pleasure. This turns him on more, because he uses one free hand to slide under my shirt and run his thumb over my nipple. I can't think straight, so many thoughts are rushing through my head. Troy, Sex, Hurt, Fire, Flying, High, Pleasure…Everything. I'm about to scream from frustration and pleasure, but he quickly pulls away and cover's his mouth with mine. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth. His taste drives me crazy and I grab his hair. He laughs a bit and pulls me into him, hard. Our tongues have a mind of there own. It's crazy, but right. Every move is spontaneous, but it feels like it took hours to plan. All of a sudden, troy grabs my ass, and lifts me off the ground. He walks me to a table and lies me on my back. He reaches for my belt and begins to undo it. And as much as I don't want to, I pull away from the kiss and move his hand. He looks confused. He then dives back in, I push him away.

"Troy, this is insane." I say

But he's not listening, he comes back for more, and I push him away harder this time.

"Troy." I say.

He gets the point and pulls away. He looks at me and smiles. And for once, I smile back. He helps me off the table, once I'm up he stare into my eyes. He moves quickly and grabs my face, he leans in gently and kisses my softly on the lips. His lips aren't as rough as you'd think. He then pulls away. He's about to say something, but the door swings open and in pour about twenty kids. Troy let's out a deep breath and the day begins.

hope u like it so farthis is my first fanfic, so critique, please….luv yaoh and I know it was short, but the next chappie will be LONG!


	4. Chapter 4 mistake

Chapter 4

Troy's p.o.v

I'd be lying if I said that by making out with Ryan, I proved to myself that I was indeed straight. If any thing touching Ryan, made parts of me feel alive, in a way that Gabbi could never do. When it comes to other girls, I can always fall back on the fact that I love Gabriella, I could always say, no to temptation because I knew that she loved me. But kissing Ryan, was so, different. When my lips meet Ryan's, I forgot who Gabriella was. What happened earlier today was, unexplainable, it was like nothing else, I've ever experienced. But what does that mean? Does that mean I'm gay? God, I thought figuring out girls was complicated. I can't imagine, Ryan having to go through this alone. Even though I crave Ryan's touch, Gabriella has my heart. I'm so torn in between my feelings. I'm about to get up and throw away my food, when Nicole comes and sits down next to me. She's smiling.

"Hey" I say weakly

"Hi. Where's your group?" she ask

It takes me a second to realize that she's talking about the campers.

"Oh, um Ryan took them to the lake with Chuck." I say

"Oh, mine's with Erica and Lynn." She says "it's so weird, how they just reassigned me last minute like that" she says.

She's quiet, because she's waiting for a response.

"What?" I ask

"Never mind" she says and starts poking at her food

I feel bad, that I'm not really paying attention, but who cares about kids at a time like this? The last thing on my mind is how my group is doing. Nicole notices me staring into outer space.

"Lot on your mind?" she ask

"Too much" I say and sigh

Then suddenly, I feel her leg rub against mine.

"Any way, I can help?" she asks and winks

Ryan's p.o.v

"Ryan, you gonna go in?" Chuck asks

I shake my head and continue to play with the grass under my hands. God, Ryan, you really screwed yourself over this time. Why did you let it get that far? Now he's gonna want to come to you whenever, he feels horny or needs to talk. Both of which, I prefer he'd handle, without me. And why didn't you say stop? That question has been running through my head since this morning. What was stopping you? He gave you the chance to end it right there, but you didn't. Do you have feelings for him? I actually have to laugh at myself for this one. Yeah, me falling for Troy, that'll never happen. But then I stop. And say to myself

"You said the same thing in the mirror last night, and look where that got you."

I let out a loud sigh and lay on my back. Right now, I could care less about my shirt, getting dirty. It's not like I didn't bring a million shirts. I stare into the clouds.

Maybe I should stop fighting it, I mean, hey, I'm a teenage boy too and it might be fun to have someone to touch and kiss during these 2 months. It sure as hell would be easier to roll with it then it would be to avoid it and cover it up. Maybe it could be fun.

"Reality check, Ry" I tell myself

You know that Troy wouldn't be able to handle a no strings attached purely physical relationship, and honestly, neither would I. I'm mature, not heartless. I can blame that on Sharpay. Even though, we're twins, she's always seemed older than me. I always followed her advice, so when she told me never to give my entire heart to any one, I listened. And I turned down guys that would've been perfect for me. But then along came Zeke and her entire world changed, all of a sudden, I was alone. Left to fend for myself, and that's when it hit me, that I knew nothing about life, except for what sharpay told me. And without her, I was lost. So now I'm jaded. I don't know when to be soft and kind and when to be tough and defensive. God, I'm completely fucked.

I get up and walk to the bathrooms. I'm about to knock on the door, when it swings open and out pops Troy, with Nicole be his side. I feel my heart sink. But why? I don't love Troy Bolton and I sure as hell don't consider myself his boyfriend. So why this aching feeling in my gut, like I've just been stabbed. Why should I care who troy kisses? But I can see troy feels what I feel, because he pushes Nicole away and walks towards me. I push past him and run into the bathroom, I shut and lock the door behind me. I put my back against the door as Troy bangs on the other side.

"Nothing happened, Ryan" he said.

I don't care. I don't! But for whatever reason that made my heart sink, is making tears roll down my face. Stop this! I walk to the mirror and wipe away my tears. I inhale deeply

"Stop being a pussy" I tell myself. I can hear Sharpay in my voice

I shake my head and walk back outside. I see Troy leaning against the wall, waiting. He spots me and grabs my arm.

"Ryan, I swear to god, nothing happened" he says

I try my hardest to look UN fazed. I shrug.

"Troy I really don't care who you go out with. It's not like we're going out or anything" I say as I start walking again. He follows.

"I know, I just thought that, well this morning…" he start

I stop walking and turn to him

"This morning was a mistake. We were both just, testosterone pumped and had to let it out some how" I lie

He looks hurt. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Oh fuck, Ryan, you really just fucked up. What did I do? Think about it, he's struggling to choose, in between, the girl he loves and if he's gay. This is probably, the hardest thing he'll have to experience and you just basically told him, to fuck off.

"I'm sorry, that's not true" I try to tell him

But it's too late; he turns around and starts walking the other direction. I wanna go after him, but I tell my self not to. This is what you've wanted, to stop all of this from the very start. So now's your chance, let him leave and you go your own way. It's for the best.

"It's for the best" I tell myself

But I can't lie to myself, because, now I know that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm falling for Troy Bolton.

you like? no it's not over, not even close! review this chappie...Please. you guys rock!

Luv ya


	5. Chapter 5 twice as nice

Chapter 5

Troy's p.o.v

My mind is still racing from what Ryan just said to me. So here I am thinking that I should feel bad for using Ryan, and all along he was using me. I guess this is that feeling that all those girls tell me about when I don't call them back. But wait, I don't love Ryan. In fact right now, I hate him. I wish he was dead…No I don't. The truth is, I think I might actually have a thing for Ryan. But it wouldn't matter, he hates me. I thought that the whole studio incident was a step forward, a silent agreement that we could move forward. I was wrong, dead wrong. What was I thinking? I mean, I've seen the way Sharpay goes through guys, why should Ryan be any different? I lean against the wall as my group goes in their bunk for bed.

After their safe and sound, I make my way to our cabin. God, I'm such an idiot! And even as I was storming away from him, a large part of me wanted him to run after me, and tell me everything would be alright, and that the feelings I have are normal and that everything would work it's self out. But this is real life and instead of Ryan's warm body, I was comforted by the warm evening air. When I got to the cabin, my stomach did a back flip, because there sitting on the railing, was Nicole. Fuck, I notice that she's too busy looking at her nails to notice me, so I quickly turn around and head elsewhere, maybe back to the studio. The last person, I want to see right now is Nicole. She got me into these shit. I mean, I guess she figured I was a sucker for sad girls, because after I pushed her leg away and told her I had some one, well two someone's, she went on with this blab story of how she was just trying to make a new friend, and that she was loser and all this other b.s. So naturally, I told her everything would be alright and that I am her friend. So we took a walk and I ended up having to use the bathroom, needless to say, Nicole must have got the wrong messages, because before I could even unzip my pants she came rushing in. I told her that we agreed to be just friends; she shook her head and came towards me. I grabbed he arms and told her to stay the fuck away from me. I showed her to the door and there was Ryan.

So long story short, I hat Nicole right now. I finally make it to the studio and see that the door's lights on. Probably some counselors cleaning up, and since I don't feel social right now, I turn to leave. But I hear a crash. I wait to see if I hear anything else….nothing. Shit, someone could be hurt; I turn back and swing the door open. And there, lying on his back, covered in markers and paintbrushes, is Ryan. He doesn't hear me come in.

"Great, just fucking great" he says as he gets up.

I want to leave and let him clean this up himself, but something in me feels like that maybe we could talk and work things out.

"Need any help?" I ask

Ryan jumps and turns around. He sees me and turns back around.

"No, I got it" he says

I walk over to him and start picking up markers.

"No you don't, this is a lot." I say

"I'll manage" he says

"A little helps never hurt" I say

"If I needed help, I'd ask for it" he snaps back

"Well maybe you don't see that you need it" I say

He throws the markers down in frustration and storms away.

"Then you do it!" he says

I follow Ryan and grab his arm and pull him close to me. This time he doesn't struggle.

"Why are doing this?" I ask.

"Why are you? Do you honestly think that we could ever have something, Troy? Come on your not that dumb." He says. "I just think that we should quit while we're ahead. This is just going to lead to more problems"

"So that's why you said those things earlier. You're scared. You do have feelings for me, don't you?" I ask

"Of course I have feelings for you; I just don't know what those feelings are. And duh, I'm scared, I don't want to be hurt again, and I don't wanna fall for someone, who won't be there to catch me." He finishes

I lean in close, so that I can feel his breath on my lips.

"I will be there to catch you" I say. And that's when it hits me, I know this feeling, it's the same feeling, I get when I win a game, or pass a test. The same feeling I get on Christmas or my birthday, the feeling that Gabriella never gave me. I think maybe I do love Ryan, just a smidge. But how, we don't even know that much about each other.

"Look, it's not going to work. I can lose the feelings I have for you and pretend none of it's happened." He says

"No you can't" I say

"What makes you think that?" he asks

"Because you haven't pulled away." I say as I show him my hands, to reveal that I had let him go a long time ago, but he didn't move, not at all. It's a trick Chad taught me in 9th grade. Ryan looks down at his freed arms and laughs. He then looks back into my eyes. He reaches up and brushes the hair from my eyes.

"Promise me, you won't hurt me" He says

And for once I see the softer side of him, he does have a heart. I can literally see his guard fall.

"I promise" I say "but promise me that this is what you want and not a mistake." I say

He laughs and softly kisses me

"I promise" he says with a smile

"Alright then." I say and without hesitation, I lift him onto the nearest table and slowly begin sucking his neck, leaving little marks on his skin, marking my territory.

Hope u liked, I'm sorry I left you hanging, but don't worry there will be a sex scene later. Luv ya


	6. Chapter 6 speak no truth

Chapter 6 speak no truth.

Ryan's p.o.v

Maybe I should've stopped. Maybe it was a mistake, letting troy handle me the way he did. I can't help but wonder if I would have been better off just walking away from troy, as we walk to our bunk. It's a quiet walk, troy keeps making passes to grab my hand, but as soon as he does, I pull away. Pretending that I'm looking at my watch or playing with my hair. As much as I want to hold his hand and sit by the lake, I can't bring myself to do it. Holding hands signifies a couple. Is that what we are? A couple? Who am I kidding, troy doesn't want to be seen with me at school, so why would he want to be seen any where else? I mean think about it, Ry, it's dark as hell, so of course he wants to hold your hand. No one would be able to see you to. Then all of a sudden, I hear this other voice in my mind. It's not Sharpay's, or Taylor's or anyone else who tells me how to live. It's mine, for once I'm thinking for myself. I'm think like Ryan, not Sharpay's brother. And I'm thinking that maybe troy is just trying to take it slow, it's already hard enough for the poor boy to think, let alone function with this on his mind.

So maybe he's reaching, not only for my hand, but for something to hold on to. So the next time he reaches for my hand I grab it. He tightens his grip and out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile. We walk hand and hand to the cabin. I expect him to let go once we reach there, but he doesn't. Instead he actually wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. I don't move, I let him feel in control, I know that's how he likes it. And as we kiss under the dim porch light, I can't help but wonder what Sharpay or anyone else would say about this, about Troy Bolton, holding Ryan Evans in his arms. This kiss is sweet, not hot and heavy like at the studio. The kiss seems to last forever, then troy pulls away and smiles. And it's then that I see the real him, past the cute face and boyish attitude, I see him…just another human, staring into my eyes. I don't know how to describe that feeling. It's like his looks don't matter anymore and all I care about is his, well soul, I guess. I know it sounds weird, but whatever.

"You ready to go in?" I ask

Troy nods his head and together we go inside, to our surprise, the bunk is completely empty. We both look around for some type of explanation. I spot a note on the bathroom door. I motion troy and we walk to read it

Went to the lake for a quick swim,

You're welcome to join us,

Counselors can have fun too

Mary ann. Linear

I put down the note and turn to troy; he's smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"What?" I ask

He grabs my waist again and pulls me to him; I can feel him growing in his jeans.

"We have the cabin to ourselves" he says.

I don't have time to protest, because Troy pushes me on his bed and drapes himself over me. He presses his lips to mine and slowly licks my lips. I try to think logically, I mean someone could come in at any minute and then what? But once I taste Troy's tongue, all logic fades from my mind, and all I can think about is troy. He rolls me over so that I'm on top of him. He then grabs at my shirt and lifts it off of me. He smiles as he sits up and kisses my bare chest, slowly licking in certain spots, just to get a reaction. He then leans back and fumbles with my zipper, he's moving too fast and he's getting no where. Poor boy, he has no idea what the hell he's doing. I grab his hands and place them on his side.

"I'm sorry, I haven't done this before…obviously" he say's sheepishly

"Just… let me handle this" I say

He smiles and nods his head. I slowly climb off of him and kneel on the ground, so that I'm level with his hips. I unbuckle his oversized belt and slowly undo his zipper, by the look on his face; the tension is driving him crazy. I lower his pants and slowly rub my hand over his red striped boxers and feel his hard cock. I crawl my fingers onto the band of the boxers. Troy can't take it anymore and pulls his boxers down, quickly. I laugh under my breath at how excited he is. I glance over him and then grab him and slowly cover his penis with my mouth. He taste like he looks, strong, sweet, and addicting. I usually hated going down on guys, but this time is so much different. This time, I want to take in as much of him as I can I continue, sucking until, Troy grabs my hair and yanks my mouth to his. He's kissing me hard, and it feels great. He sits up and pulls me to my feet. He scoots to the end of the bed and quickly takes off my pants. He grabs my penis and begins to lick every inch of it. I can tell, this is his fist time, but it's not bad. He goes at it for about another five minutes until I come in his mouth. I expect him to pull away and start gagging, but he doesn't. He just takes it all in and doesn't stop until there's none left. He comes back up and pulls me on top of him. I slowly begin moving my bare hips around on him. He moans loudly and grabs my hips. He moves me faster and let's out more and more moans of pleasure. I do this until I feel him swell up and then I turn around and begin sucking his cock again. It only takes about two minutes for him to come. He rolls his eyes in the back of his head, and throws a pillow over his face. And though the pillows, I hear his muffled voice scream my name. After he's finished, he pulls me back on top of him and begins kissing my neck. He knows my spot now, and he doesn't let up until I screamed in pleasure. I look down at him and he's out of breath but still smiling.

"Ryan, I lo..."

I put my finger over his lips.

"Don't, please" I say

I usually don't like people telling my they love me, because then they become attached or I believe them and get my feelings crushed. I don't know why, but those three words drive me insane. Because how knows what love is? Don't people say they love each other at weddings but end up getting a divorce, a year later? Usually I hate hearing people tell my they love me, because , I know it's not true and that they are just saying what they think I want to hear, so they can get what they want from me and be done. But tonight is different, tonight, the reason I don't wanna hear troy say he love's me, is because that means I would have to break my rule and admit to my self that, I might for once, actually love some one back. I don't want to hear him say he loves me because I don't wanna lie to myself and say that I don't feel the same way. That maybe, just maybe, I love Troy.

God, sorry it took so long, to update, but whatever. Hope u guys liked it. Tell me what u think.


	7. Chapter 7 love ?

Chapter 7

Troy's p.o.v

I try to grasp on to this feeling as I put my pajamas on. Ryan's in the shower, but I'm not gonna take one. I want Ryan all over me, his scent, his taste, and his kisses. I don't ever wanna wash it away. So instead, I decided to just lay in the glow that Ryan left me in. I lay on my back and stare, once again, at the empty ceiling. I can't stop all the questions running through my head. Are me and Ryan an item now? I don't think so, because, Ryan made it pretty clear that he doesn't wanna "be" with me. But that was all before, tonight. I mean, I know he wants me, just not as much as I want him. The way he let's me handle him and when he grabbed my hand earlier, I'm pretty sure that he likes me. But what if I'm wrong? What if I put my feelings out there and then he crushes them? I'll admit, I've never been dumped, and I'm always the one who ended the relationship. But I now know how it must feel to be on the other end. You feel, like you wanna ask this person to marry you, but are afraid to do more than touch. God this is driving me insane! I can't think straight. As frustrating as this is, I lick my lips and remember Ryan's taste, and the anger seems to fade. Ryan is driving me insane and I love every minute of it.

Ryan finally comes out of the shower after what seems like an hour, he's fully dressed, seeing as how the cabin is full. The others came back about five minutes ago, killing all my hopes of getting one more make out session with Ryan. Ryan say's his goodnights and walks over to the bed and sits down. He pulls back his covers and gets settled before he looks at me. I look quickly look around and see lamps going off. I lean over just enough so that I'm next to Ryan, and I give him a soft kiss on the lips. He quickly sits up. Oh shit, here it comes.

But then he changes my mind with a smile. I smile back, even though I am utterly confused.

"Troy" he says with a low sigh "I think, that maybe, we're moving too fast" he whispers

"What!" I say loudly.

I'm answered by numerous 'shhhs'

"What?" I repeat in a whisper

"It's not that I don't like what he have, but…that's just it, what do we have? Besides the physical attraction? I mean what next? What happens when all that fades and all I have to offer is me?" He finishes

Wow, he's right. What do we have? Nothing? NO! We have something, I don't know what it is yet and I can't describe it, but I know it's there! He just doesn't see it. Yet. I'm not using him. I wanna know more about him, yes, but at the same time I feel like we've known each other for years. Wait, we have. I mean we have been living on the same block for our whole lives, but still, I never knew him. And now he's thinking of pulling away? No, I won't let him; I know it will be impossible to explain tonight, so I assure him with these simple words

"Ryan, I love you…and that means forever" I say

I expect him to run in my arms and kiss me and tell me he loves me too, but instead he looks lost. It takes him awhile but then he focuses back on me

"Troy, you don't love me." He says "you love what we do. For all you know you could feel the same thing from any other guy. Although I can guarantee, I'm the best there is. The point is, you don't know me. I could be just using you or I could be obsessed with you. You know almost nothing about me." He says and lays down on his stomach. He turns his head away from me and mumbles.

"Let's just take it slow"

Take it slow? Fuck that! I'll show him how much he means to me. I'll show him how much he means to me, and I'll do it in a way he can't resist.

Ryan's p.o.v

As I'm racing to put on my clothes, I can't stop thinking about why Troy didn't wake me up. Why did he let me sleep in for an hour and how come none of the other counselors woke me up? Is this some immature way to get back at me for something? Maybe last night, he did seem to be thinking hard, which is rare in his case. I don't have time to think about it, I got to get to the art studio, knowing Troy, the kids have probably set the place on fire and he hasn't noticed. I throw on a shirt from an open drawer and slide my flip flops on. I race out the door and run through the grass, pushing children out of my way. And all of a sudden I smell troy. I smell his scent. The studio is too far away to smell anything. Am I imaging all of this? Oh my god, is Troy just constantly in my mind? Isn't that a sign of love, always seeing or hearing your lover where ever you turn? Was troy right? Are we really meant to live happily ever after? That's when it hits me. I grabbed one of Troy's shirts by mistake. I burst into a laughing fit, which makes me look crazy. A boy running as fast as he can while laughing so hard, that he's turning red. But I don't have time to think about what everyone else sees me as.

I finally make it to the studio and swing the door open. At first I think I'm at the wrong place. Because these are not my group of kids. These kids look like my kids, but there sitting down and actually waiting for instructions or something. I know something's up when Caleb, Satan himself, flashes me this tooth achingly sweet smile. I'm about to ask where troy is, but his hands come from behind me and he whispers in my ear

"Guess who?"

What was he up too? I hear him tell the kids to go to there places. I hear the kids giggle and paper rustle. After about five minutes, troy move his hands away to show me what he's done. My heart sinks. Because right in front of me is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There ,in front of my were all my kids holding four huge pink poster boards with red letters on them that spelled out…I LOVE YOU RYAN. I try not to, but I can't help it, I throw my hand over my mouth and gasp. But then I come back to earth…he still doesn't get it. I turn to troy.

"Troy, this is sweet but…"

He puts his finger over my lips.

"Wait" he turns around and pulls another poster board out, it's written on in what I guess is his hand writing. He gives it to me and I read it.

I LOVE: your hair, your smile, your body, your voice, the way you dance, the clothes you where, your eyes, your lips and so much more

I KNOW YOU: hate sushi, hate being a twin, secretly love the color 'olive, have a dog named Paris, hate your eye color, can fight but choose not to, had your first kiss with a girl (Taylor) and then your second with her brother, your toes curl when you "get to that point", you have a birth mark on your inner thigh, you want a tattoo of betty boop, and are afraid of commitment

The rest is blank spaces with the words….let's fill in the blanks together.

I almost cry, but I hold back the tears. Suddenly the big bell rings and class is over. I wait for the last kid to leave, and then I fling my arms around troy and kiss him, harder then I've ever kissed him before. He wraps his arms around me and returns the kiss. I pull at his shirt, but he gently pushes my arms down. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes

"Slow, remember? I respect you, so we wait until all those blanks are filled in and then we decide what to do next." He says

I smile and he goes back to kissing me. I know what to do next. I pull away and look troy in the eyes.

"I love you Troy" I say

Troy's eyes light up and he smiles. He grabs the back of my head and bring my open mouth to his. He then leans me against the desk and runs his hand up my shirt. So much for taking it slow.

Well, that chappie took a lot out of me, not really. I hoped you guys liked it. It's not over not yet. Review, because I think I did a lousy job on this one. Did I ?

Luv ya


	8. Chapter 8 light as a feather

Chapter 8…light as a feather, stiff as a board

Troy's p.o.v

The next week was yummy goodness, with Ryan and me kissing and touching, constantly. Tonight would be the night where, we finally filled in the last blank. Ryan told me he wanted the last blank to be special, so we meet in the studio, our own little oasis. It was around one o clock when my alarm clock went off. I quickly woke up and swatted it off; to make sure I was the only one who heard it. I turned to Ryan's bed, and as expected he was gone. I quickly put on a pair of flip flops and slowly walked towards the door, making sure to tip toe the entire way. Once I finally made it outside, I let out a small sigh. I loudly walked down the stairs and began my walk to the art studio. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched or followed. So every couple of steps I would turn around. After doing this about 14 times, I just chalked up the feeling to paranoia. I finally made it to the studio, to see a glimmering light flowing from under the door. I swing open the door to see, Ryan sitting on the floor next to the poster board, surrounded by candles. He looks up at me and smiles. I walk over and sit next to him. I give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You ready?" I ask with a grin

He slowly nods his head, and I fell like something's wrong. I grab his face and look into his eyes. He looks away, but I notice that around his eyes are completely red. He's been crying. This is strange, for Ryan. As much as you'd think that some one like him would cry at the drop of a dime, I haven't seen him cry this whole week. This makes me worry more. I thought he wanted this to be special in a romantic finale way. But he wanted it like this because, what ever he's about to tell me is dead serious. Ryan pulls away and takes out a marker.

"Ry, please tell me what's wrong" I say

He shrugs and tries to play it off

"What are talking about? I'm fine" he lies

"No your not. Tell me; please your freaking me out. What's wrong." I say.

I mean, he's told me everything. How he used to wear Sharpay's make up when he was little, how he used to get beat up when he was younger, how he never knew that pearls came from oysters, how he hates his feet, that he sometimes lies about his family and he even told me that last year he was bulimic. Which is strange because he's always been thinner than most. But now he's fine, I made sure of that. So what could be so bad? What could be so horrible that he tells me at night so he doesn't have to think about it for the rest of the day? I take a second to think.

"Oh my god, you're not dying are you?" I gasp

Ryan starts laughing and shaking his head, but I don't find it very funny.

"Then what is it" I say in my most serious tone.

He stops laughing and takes a deep breath.

"You know how me and Sharpay told the entire world that I dad died in a plane crash to the Bahamas?" he ask

"Yeah, of course" I say

He looks down.

"That's not true" he says

"Ryan, you killed him?" I ask

He looks at me like I'm and idiot

"What? No" he says

"Oh, sharpay killed him." I figure out

He shakes his head

"What are you thinking? No one killed him." he says

"Oh, then how did he die?" I ask

He looks back down

"He didn't, he's not dead. We made that up so no one would ever find out the truth." He says

"What's the truth?" I ask "it can't be that bad"

He looks back up at me.

"Troy is father is a dirt poor drunk, who lives in a trashy apartment in Jersey.

He's not a rich stock broker. My mom makes all the money and she worked hard for it." He says

This changes my entire out look on the Evans. So there not perfect? So they really aren't super spoiled and get whatever they want. I don't know how to feel; hurt, because Ryan didn't trust me enough to tell me, or happy because I'm the only person in the world besides Sharpay and their mom who knows. I give Ryan a warm smile.

"That's nothing to cry about, Ry. So you're families not perfect? Whose is? Not mine, that's for damn sure." I say, thinking about how I felt when I found out about dad cheating on my mom, and how lost I was when I kept trying to keep them together. Now we all live in a broken home, because both of them are to afraid of what others will think of them if the get an actual divorce.

Ryan shakes his head

"That's not why I was upset" he says, still not confessing that he was, in fact, crying. "There's more. There's a reason, why he can't come around us anymore."

I scoot close to him and put my head in his lap.

"Tell me" I say

He takes a deep breath.

"Um, well, there was a point where my mom still thought it would be a good idea for us to see are father. So every weekend, she would drive all the way to where ever he was staying then and drop us off for the weekend. Everything was fine until one weekend, when I was about 9, Sharpay had the chicken pox and stayed home, which meant I had to stay with dad alone. I didn't care, because, back then, my dad was my hero. I finally had guy to look up to. To do things with, someone who sided with me. Back then I wanted to grow up and be just like him. Any ways, on Saturday, I decided to stay in and watch one of my favorite movies…grease. Well, I guess I was singing to hard because he came in and..." he stops and I can hear the tears in his voice.

Oh my god, I'm not hearing this right now, not from Ryan. Not from my Ryan.

"He sat down next to me and asked me what I was watching. I told him and it came to a scene where Rizzo said she thought she was pregnant. And he asked me if I knew how babies where made. I told him yes and he grabbed me in between my legs and said that this is where they come from. And…" he's fully crying now. "Forget it, this is dumb." He says and gets up and runs outside. I'm still in shock, so it takes me awhile to get up and chase him. Outside its pouring and I see Ryan running. I easily catch up with him and grab his arm. He struggles hard and actually gets away. I grab him again and slam his body to mine. I hold him tight so that he can't leave no matter how hard he tries.

"I love you." I say in his ear.

With those words, his knee's buckle and he lets it all out. My knees go weak, just thinking about what it must do your state of mind. We collapse on the ground together, Ryan's screaming and now I'm crying too. Lighting rips through the sky and is followed by thunder. The rains so hard and it's so dark, I can't see anything. I just hold my Ryan in my arms and feel the cold rain mixed with my warm tears flow down my face. How can he live like this? And he told me, not Sharpay, not Taylor…me. And I now know that I must never let go of Ryan, ever. So I and Ryan sit in the rain, trying to wash away our pain, and all we have to hold on to is each other.

Did u like it? I really wanted to get pass the surface of Ryan's character. I mean, real couples connect on a higher level. Troy's past will come up as well. PLEASE REVIEW. This was my hardest chapter to write, because, I experienced the EXACT same thing as a child, and it took me forever to tell my self it wasn't my fault. And the only person to hold me was my Roman. Ro, I love you. But that's a whole other story. So I hope you like it.

Luv ya


	9. Chapter 9 busted

Chapter 9

Ryan's p.o.v

Troy is silent all through the day, except for the occasional, "are you o.k." or "how ya doing". He's treating me like a baby and I don't know weather to be upset or grateful. When lunch comes, I decide to sneak off to the cabin, while troy is getting our food. As I walk through the grass, I look around at my favorite places to try to get an ounce of happiness for the day. But nothing works; I'm stuck in this black hole for the day. Did I make the right decision to tell Troy? I mean, if we're gonna have this relationship, then he should know about it, but maybe I scared him. He has been checking on me constantly, maybe if I didn't tell him then …. I don't know. That's the problem, I don't know anything. And to make matters worse I see Nicole walking towards me in the distant. O.k., maybe if I dodge off into one of these bunks then she won't see me….she waves….Fuck. Pretty soon, we meet up. She's smiling, oblivious to the pain on my face. She turns to walk my way.

"Hey Bryan" she says

"It's Ryan" I say in a cold dead voice. She doesn't get the hint

"Oh, whatever." She shrugs "look, I need you to tell me something. Do you think Troy's into me?" she ask

Oh my god, does she not see that now is not a good time? And to top it off, she's asking me if my boyfriend is "in" to her? Hell no he's not into you, bitch. Wait, wait, I can't get angry with her. For all she knows, troy is single. There is no way she can know about me or Gabbi, or else she wouldn't be hitting on him, would she?

"You know he has a girlfriend back home, right?" I ask

"Oh, yeah…Francesca" she says as she rolls her eyes

"Gabriella" I correct her

"Whatever. Back to the main point, is troy interested?" she ask

God, she is such a little slut!

"He has a girlfriend!" I state

"So what, I'm never gonna see him again! It's not like anything that happens here, will ever turn into anything serious!" she says

Before I have time to respond, she walks away towards the lake. Maybe she's right. Nothing that happens here will ever be serious. I'm almost at the cabin, when I feel Troy's arms wrap around me. He kisses the back of my neck.

"Where you going?" he ask as he moves to my side.

"I'm just gonna go lay down" I say, feeling a little frustrated

"Oh, great." He says "do you mind if I lay down too?" he ask, putting emphasis on the words 'lay down'.

Was he insane? Did he really think I would want to be touched at a time like this? Calm down, it's no way he can know how this feels and you've gotta learn how to move on. Troy loves you and would never hurt you. Just then, troy grabs my chin and turns my head to his, so that we're eye to eye.

"I love you and would never hurt you" he says.

I cant' help but laugh; it was like he was reading my mind. He looks like he's waiting for a response.

"I know." I say

And with those words, he presses his lips to mine. And right before I close my eyes, I see Nicole, behind troy, staring directly at us. FUCK. Before I can tell troy, he grabs my hand and runs to the cabin, dragging me along.

Troy's p.o.v

As soon as we get in the cabin, I throw Ryan on the nearest bed and begin taking his clothes off. I can't wait any longer. Screw the clothes, I crawl on top of him and slowly kiss his lips. Stop breath. You can't be rough this time, Troy. If you push too hard, Ryan could break. So I slowly kiss his lips and then his forehead and then his neck. After about two minutes Ryan grabs my hair.

"You don't have to treat me like a child. I can take more then you think" he whispers.

"Thank god" I say with relief. I didn't know how much longer I could do the whole 'slow and soft' routine.

I go back to ripping off his clothes, and for the first time, he starts to rip mine off to. He begins pulling my closer to him and sticking his hand in my boxers. I don't know if this is his way of letting off steam or what… but I'm definitely not complaining. He rolls on top of my and places his hand on my bare chest. He has a sly grin on his face, as he pulls out my cock and starts pumping it. He's hard and fast this time. I need something to touch, so I squeeze his shoulders and let him have me, for right now. He keeps moving his hand up and down, as he leans in and kisses me, hard. This is not my Ryan. I push him up.

"Ryan" I say through hard breaths and gasp

But he doesn't wanna hear it, so I keep my mouth shut. Why ruin the fun, I never can say when he'll be like this again. He keeps going until, my eyes roll and my toes curl. And I let out as much voice as I can muster and say his name. Once I'm back down to earth. I see his face, smiling at me. I yank his head down to me and show him how it's done. My tongue tastes every part of his mouth. Our bare chests are on fire when they touch. Ryan breaks away and gets up. He pulls me boxers and pants down to my ankles and spreads my legs. He slowly licks up and down my legs until he gets to my hottest spot between my legs. He slowly licks around my penis and begins, nibbling around my balls. I can't contain it and I let out a loud

"FUCK!"

I hear Ryan laugh and he goes back to sucking and licking me in places that I never thought pleasure could come from. I don't know what's up with Ryan, but at the moment, I love it. I pull his entire body back on top of me

"Round two" I say

I'm about to return the favor to Ryan, when the door swings open.


	10. Chapter 10 just let us live!

Chapter10…um…he's my brother.

Ryan's p.o.v

My body is frozen and I can tell Troy is in the same state of shock. I should grab my clothes and run to the bathroom, or scream, or faint, but I can't. I just freeze. A little boy stands in the doorway. A familiar face, a bruised face….it's the same kid that got beat up a few weeks ago. I finally snap back to my senses and jump off of Troy and grab my clothes. The boy doesn't move and neither does Troy. I throw clothes on, mine or Troy's, I don't know. I rush over to the boy and pull him in and shut the door. Troy slowly sits up, but remains naked. I turn the boy around so that his back is facing Troy. I grab his shoulders. I can't think. My heart is beating too hard to think clearly. The boy is no longer in shock, he's actually smiling.

"Um, I uh" I start

"You guys were doing it to each other?" he ask

"NO!" I say too quickly

He smiles and my mind starts putting thing together.

"Why are you here? No one's allowed in here" I ask

"Well, on of the counselors told me to get Troy" he says

I can tell he's not lying and know exactly who told him. Mentioning Troy's name draws my attention back to him. He's still naked as if he's waiting for me to get rid of the kid and go back to what we were doing. He waves his hand for me to lead the kid outside. I shake me head. He frowns and begins reaching for clothes.

"Look what we where doing was wrong" I say "I mean, it was wrong to do it here, with all these kids around" I correct myself.

He nods.

"Yeah, that was pretty immature." He says, clearly mispronouncing the word immature.

"Immature? That's a pretty big word, what are you, like 10?" I ask, losing focus

"12, small for my age"

Troy comes up behind us and grabs the boy's shoulder and whirls him around, he's frustrated.

"Look, kid." He says "it's time for you to leave! And stop listening to that bitch Nicole!" he says and leads the boy to the door. As he shuts the door, I hear the boy say his name's Michael. Troy storms back to me and pulls me to the bed. We sit down.

"What is she up to?" he ask

"I um, well, she did see us kiss" I say

"No way, we were always careful" he says

"Yeah, but I'm still unclear why she didn't show up her self" I say

Troy's p.o.v

During our afternoon class in the studio, I couldn't stay focused. Luckily one of the boys had to pee so I took them to the bathroom. It's breezy outside and I close my eyes and try to imagine I'm somewhere else. On a beach with Ryan, watching a game in New York with Ryan, at Disney World with Ryan. Anywhere, with Ryan. I'm yanked out of my dream by the sound of Nicole's voice. She's actually smiling at me. As soon as she gets in my reach I grab her and push her against a wall, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to make a point. She seems like it didn't hurt.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I say

"What?" she ask

"Sending in that little kid on us!" I yell

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about!" she yells back

I get as close as I can to her

"Don't fuck with me" I say

She leans in closer

"I'm shivering" she whispers as she pushes me away and leaves.

I'm still pissed, but I can't stop thinking, maybe she's right. Maybe she really is clueless. And now she has ammo on me. Anger starts to build up and I'm about to explode. Who would do this to us? And why? Of course Troy, did you really think no one knew about us? Come one, but I never thought that anyone hated us so much as to send in some kid on us. I punch the brick wall just as the little kid walks out. He looks scared.

"Am I in trouble?" he asks shakily

"No, let's go" I command

Someone is trying to ruin us, and I have no idea who it is.

I know, it was too short, but I was stuck. I didn't want this to turn into some mystery story. But any ways. Thanx so much for the reviews and the support. I love you guys.


	11. Chapter 11 Look before you leap

Chapter 11

Ryan's p.o.v

I double check the door and turn to face Troy.

"Ready?" I ask

He nods and we begin our walk through the grass towards the cabin. Usually at this time I'm tired from all the kids. But today went by fast and I barely noticed the kids at all. I guess I'm still shook up from this after noon. But troy said he was gonna handle it, so I'm good. Nicole is such a bitch. Stop Ryan, fuck Nicole, you need to be excited about Troy's proposal… a midnight swim in the lake. The evening is quiet, partly because the kids are in the mess hall eating dinner. But also because the counselors are at a meeting that we're supposed to be at. We walk in silence the entire way to the cabin. Once we reach the porch, troy grabs my arm, I've gotta tell him how much I hate that.

"Look, Ry, um I have no idea who's doing this" he admits

"Don't worry about it anymore, Troy" I say "it was probably a one time thing or a sick prank"

He nods his head, but I can tell he's still worried. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. I expect him to start kissing me back, but instead he pulls me into a hug. I strong, tight hug.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear

"I love you too" I say "but um, your kinda hurting me" I admit

He laughs and lets me go.

"I'm not gonna let you go" he says "figuratively"

I nod and lead him into the cabin. We begin getting ready, when troy stops in frustration.

"What?" i ask

"I didn't bring any fucking swimming trunks!" he grunts

I don't drop my clothes because I already have a back up plan.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was really hoping we could have fun, I was feeling so wild tonight" I say

Troy jumps out of the bed and drags me outside.

"I can always wear boxers" he says as we begin our run to the lake.

Works every time.

Troy shivers as he slowly lowers himself into the water.

"God, Troy, just jump in" I say

"Shut up, I'm coming" he says

By the time he makes it to me, my body has already warmed up to the water. Troy walks to me, his lips chattering. He looks like a little kid, I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he ask

"nothing." I lie "you cold?"

He nods his head and then a sly grin creeps on his face. He pulls me to him and slides his hand in my trunks.

"You wanna warm me up?" he asks

"Are you hitting on me Troy Bolton?" I ask

"A little"

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, just in time to hear the noise of kids running from the mess hall, to the evening camp fire. Troy drops his head.

"No fucking way" he says

"Sorry" I say as I pull away and head back to the dock.

He stands still for awhile and then follows.

"There's always tonight!" he yells after me

God he just won't give up.

"Maybe" I yell back "now come on"

He smiles and pulls him self on the dock.

Troy's p.o.v

So much for the night. Ryan went to straight to sleep and left me alone with, well, my hand. So this morning I'm not feeling my greatest. I glance at my watch, 9:38.

"Alright, worry it up" I call over the working kids in the studio. "About10 minutes left"

The kids start slowly putting there stuff away and standing by the door. Their just as ready to be outta here as I am. Seeing as how Ryan's been writing a letter to Sharpay for the last hour, I've been pretty bored. The kids are starting to get loud and begin pushing each other.

"Calm down over there" Ryan says, without looking up from his paper.

The kids stop. For some reason the kids just don't like me, they listen to Ryan and totally blow me off. For once in my life I'm not in control, and honestly, it sucks.

The bell rings and the kids rush out side to there next class. I walk over to Ryan and hug him from behind, he brushes me off.

"I'm almost done" he says

I kiss his neck, in the spot I know is mine. His knees buckle a little and then he turns around and kisses me. Works every time.

"Um so I was thinking, we could try the lake again tonight" I suggest

"Can't I have to do the campfire tonight" he says shaking his head

What? Since when do we get split up?

"With who?" I ask

He ponders for a bit and then remembers

"Mark" he says

"Who's that?" I ask

"Another counselor" he says

"Oh, well I'll see if I can" he puts his finger over my lips

"We don't have to do everything together" he says as he turns and walks out, leaving his letter on the desk. I pick up the letter and skim over it until something catches my eye.

Hey,

What's going on how's Europe? Everything is good here. Nothing new just same old same old. I just wanted to make sure….

Blah blah blah, I miss you, I love you, are you shopping? Have you talked to mom? And then I come across it

So yeah, I'm going to be with Mark tonight. Yes, the Mark. It should be fun; I haven't seen him since that night in Columbus. Well, I've gotta go. Luv ya.

I can fell the blood rushing to my face. So This Mark really is some one. A special someone, funny how Ryan never mentioned it before. It's also funny how he didn't mention me at all in the letter. I lay the letter back on the desk and walk outside. I don't know how to feel. Yes I do, Angry. I have every right to be pissed at him, he lied to me and is probably gonna cheat on my. Well that just isn't gonna happen, not to me, not tonight, and definitely not with "the Mark". I am completely lost until I see my answer in the far off distance…Nicole.


	12. Chapter 12 light this night on fire,baby

Chapter 12

Okay, I have to do this now because I forget to put it in the end. So Thanx to Mondler4EvEr, astrozombie50, Dragon Pants, XxThaliaxX, Dark Angel Kira and well everyone else who reviewed and supported me. I'm so glad you like my story, and everyone's offering to be a beta reader…but um…..i don't know what that is. Sorry. But either way I love you guys. Oh and I know it's kinda late but, I don't own HSM or anything related to it.

Ryan's p.o.v

As I get our stuff ready for the campfire, Troy is silent. He's been acting like this the whole day. He's upset but not angry. I wonder what's wrong with him; does he act like this normally? I really wouldn't know. I zip up my small bag and walk over to him. He turns around and we are face to face. I lean in to kiss him but he dodges me and walks to the bathroom. I've had enough of this. I follow him to the bathroom. He tries to shut the door but, I stop him.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask

"Me!" he yells "what's wrong with me! You're the one with….you know what, forget it I'll see you at the camp fire."

"What are you talking about? I thought you had to work the clean up shift?" I ask

"I requested to be with the campfire. Funny how you never mentioned that if I could get someone else to fill in for me, then I was free to go." he snaps

Shit, it must have slipped my mind. But wait a minute

"You have to be partnered up, who are you with?" I ask

He smiles and pushes past me, he walks to the door but stops and turns back to me

"Nicole" he says as he leaves.

My heart sinks as the door shuts behind him. Did he just say Nicole? Not the same bitch that just yesterday we both hated. Why is he doing this? How could he? Stop breath. You're letting him get to you, Ryan. Of course he's getting to me I love him! And he said he felt the same way! This is exactly what I feared would happen. I put my feelings out there and they get crushed. So much for a good night, to think I was gonna introduce my best friend to him tonight! So he wants to date Nicole? Why? I'm lost, but right now I can't think clearly. I have to get going. I double check my stuff as I leave the cabin. So troy wants games? Two can play that game.

I take my seat next to Mark. I forgot how good he looks. His shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He's gotten taller and is obviously has been working out. I see a small tattoo on his upper arm. He smiles as I sit down. I can't help but smile back. He was one of the only friends I had coming here. He was the only straight guy I've ever been attracted to. But that was in the past. I'm so glad he decided to come here yesterday.

"Ryan!" he says "god, it's been forever!"

He reaches over and hugs me.

"I know!" I respond

"How are you, what's new?" he ask

"Not much" I lie "you?"

"Um" he looks down "not so good"

"Why?" I ask

He opens his mouth but is stopped by the sound of the kids making their way to the campfire.

"Tell ya later" he says.

Some kids wave at me and I wave back. I see the little kid, Michael. I'm about to wave when I see who's behind him. Troy, with his arm around Nicole's waste. He's looking me directly in the eyes and smiling. It's like a kick in the face. How can he be so cruel? He obviously doesn't know what I'm capable of. But he'll soon find out.

Troy's p.o.v

As the kids tell there ghost stories I wrap my arms around Nicole tighter. Is he looking? I can't tell. It's too dark to see his eyes. So that's Mark? What's he got that I don't? Tattoos? Whatever. Ryan's gonna want me back soon enough. I tickle Nicole's side so she laughs. I notice Ryan turn his head out of the corner of my eye. Bingo. He looks at me for awhile and then turns to mark and says something. Mark laughs and looks at me. He then puts his arm around Ryan's waist and Ryan lay's his head on his shoulder. I thought that was it, but I was wrong. Mark slowly moves his hand to Ryan's thigh and rests it there. Ryan moves in closer to him and closes his eyes. He's not even glancing over here, he doesn't care if I see him or not. I pull Nicole closer to me, she smiles. I feel bad, leading her on like this. Knowing that once I get back at Ryan, this will all be over and she'll be hurt and confused. I had to lie to her and tell her I really liked her and Ryan was just a dare gone too far. She doesn't fully believe me, but she plays dumb anyway. What else can I do? And as if the heavens could hear me, Nicole sees a bug and hops on my lap. Ryan's eyes open but close in a second. He saw, I know he saw. I keep Nicole on my lap. I'm winning. And out of no where I see Mark grab Ryan's head and pull his face to his. Ryan looks shocked but doesn't stop there lip from touching and their mouths from opening and their tongues from meeting. It was short but intense. Before I know what's happening, Nicole's on the ground and I'm running to Mark. Ryan jumps up, but he's too late. I swing at Mark and hit him in the face. I expect him to fall but he doesn't. He just cocks his fist back and hits me in the stomach. He's going easy on me. Because if he wanted to he could've just knocked my head off. I catch my breath and Ryan tries again to stop us, but he gets in the way and I end up hitting him in the side of the head. Fuck. What have I done? He stumbles a little bit but then manages to catch his ground. He looks at me, not in anger or pain but in blank nothingness. I reach out to touch him but he turns away. Mark grabs his arm, but he pulls away from him too. The kids are all screaming and acting insane. Nicole's trying to calm them down. Mark takes off after Ryan. Not this time. I run after him as well. And the race is on.

The night is too dark to see anything, I have no idea where Ryan is, and he's not in the cabin or the mess hall. I run past Mark, whose sitting on the ground, out of breath. I stop, knowing that it's no longer a race, but a search. Think Troy, where would Ry be? And then it hits me! The studio! Duh, why did you not think of that earlier? I take of running again towards the studio. The closer I get the more light I can see under the door. Once I reach the studio I swing the door open and walk in. Ryan is sitting on one of the tables looking over his note.

"You read this didn't you?" he ask, holding the letter up

"Yeah" I pant

"And you thought that Mark was sometime of old boyfriend?" he ask

I nod. He laughs a little and puts the note in his pocket.

"He's just a friend" he says

I laugh a little. Wait, I'm pissed.

"Some fucking friend" I say "and since when is having someone fall for you nothing new?"

He looks down at his feet and then looks back at me.

"Look I don't have to explain myself to anyone…especially to you" he says and gets up.

Does he think it's that easy, to just walk away from me, from us? I grab him, and he tries to pull away, so I grab him tighter.

"Troy, you're hurting me" he says

I slam him into a wall and bring myself close to him so that I feel his breath on my lips.

"I love you. And I'm sorry. So let's move the fuck on" I say breathing hard

"Let me go" he says

I can fell my grip tightening.

"Stop!" he says

But I can't if I let him go he may never come back. He struggles more but I squeeze tighter. He stops moving and closes his eyes. I think he's about to cry. He opens his eyes and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Let me go" he whispers

I shake my head. He lets out a heavy sigh. He then, quickly drops to the floor causing me to loose my grip. He pops back up and gives me a punch to the back of my head. I turn around and he kicks me between the legs. I can't breath. I fall to the ground and watch his feet run out of the studio. What have I done? Troy you fucking idiot! You let your temper get the best of you, again. I slowly pick my self up and lay down on a desk. Pain is shooting through my body like lighting and every time I move it hurts. But the physical pain is nothing compared to the way I feel inside. The way my heart is slowly crumbling into a thousand pieces. I know that Ryan still loves me, but now he'll deny it and deny me. But I can't let that happen, I love him and I would never hurt him….again. I love Ryan Evans and he'll see it soon enough.

Well, rough little chapter there huh? Don't worry the whole Mark being straight but kissing Ryan thing will be explained in the next chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Give me more reviews! I love you guys

Luv ya


	13. Chapter 13 please don't say forgive me

Chapter 13

Hey um I was listening to speed of sound by cold play when I wrote this. Just so you know.

Ryan's p.o.v

My head is pounding from where Troy hit me. I refuse to believe all of this is happening. Nope, it can't be true. I did not just start a fight and I did not just hurt Troy. When I wake up, it'll all be a dream. I laugh. I get up from the bed and walk to the bathroom, making sure not to wake the sleeping counselors. I open the door and turn on the light. I walk to the mirror and examine the damage. Not much, just a small mark, that will probably end up as a bruise. I run some cold water over my hands and close my eyes. What have you done Ryan? God, why must you fuck everything up? Troy loved you…no he didn't. He couldn't, or else he would never be able to do that to me. Then again I guess I'm not that innocent. I did tell Mark to cuddle with me. I'll admit, he kissing me was too far and I told him not to touch me too much. I just wanted troy to be jealous, not hate me. Hey, if he didn't love me, he would've let Mark have me. He wouldn't try to fight him or come looking for me! Ryan, god you just ruined a good thing! But what was up with him grabbing me like that? If that's the type of relationship he wants than this isn't gonna work out. Go figure, as soon as I decide to open up, I go right ahead and fuck it up. I love Troy, and I can't deny that anymore. I'm just gonna have to get over him and close myself up again. I hear the door shut and I open my eyes. I see Troy in the mirror. He's frowning. Fuck. I prepare my self for a fight as he walks to me. I swing at him, but he catches my arm and pulls me to him. His face is red and there are tears in his eyes. He leans in close and kisses me on the lips. A soft kiss.

"I'm still not letting you go" he says

Wow. Does this mean he forgives me and that I should forgive him?

"Look, if you're..."He cuts me off by covering my mouth with his.

He lets go of me and wraps his arms around me. I throw my arms around him and return the kiss. He lifts me onto the counter and begins taking off his shirt. I start to unbutton mine. He leans in and kisses me again. His tongue moves slowly, he's savoring the taste of me. He looks me in the eyes.

"I love you" he says

"I know" I respond.

He begins kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry, Troy" I say through heavy pants

He looks up at me.

"I know" he says and goes back to kissing my neck. I feel like screaming, not just from pleasure, but from the fact that he still loves me. I grab his hair and pull his head up. I look into his eyes. I love him. I push him away and jump off the counter. I push him into a wall and begin kissing him. We move faster now. He swings me into the shower and he both fall to the floor. He gets on top of me and rams his mouth on mine. His tongue moves wildly now. I run my fingers through his hair. He moves down and starts kissing my chest, stopping in certain places to suck or kiss. His kisses send shivers through my spine. This is different, we're both rough. Because we're both frustrated and neither one of us can get a break. But we both know that we'll always have each other. Troy moves farther down my body until he reaches my pants. He looks up at me and smiles. He slowly unbuttons my pants and slides them down to my ankles. He bites the top of my boxers and pulls them down with his teeth. I'm dying from the frustration. He comes back up and kisses me. He makes his way back down my body. He grabs my penis and slowly begins taking it in his mouth. God. He moves his mouth up and down, stopping only to take breaths. My hips begin to thrust forward on there own. He goes faster. I bit my lip to contain a scream that would wake the entire cabin. I reach out my hands to grab something...anything. I need to hold something to know that this is real. He notices my face and begins moving faster. His tongue runs smooth, like water. I'm about to yell but he throws his hand over my mouth. I come in his mouth, it's heavy. He comes back up a minute later and kisses me. He's breathing heavy and fast. He gets up. He reaches his hand out to help me up. I grab my clothes and we walk to the counter. As I get dressed Troy looks at me.

"What?" I ask

"Just looking" he says

"Not like it's your first time seeing me naked or anything." I say

"Yeah I know, you're just… I love you" he says.

He walks over to me and grabs my shirt out of my hand. He kisses me. I wrap my arms around him. He kisses me harder and begins unzipping his pants. Just then, there's a knock at the door. Troy looks down and sighs loudly.

"I have the worst luck" he whispers.

"Uh, one second" I call out.

I grab my shirt and throw it back on. I kiss troy lightly.

"Sorry" I whisper

He grabs my hand and we go back to our beds. Passing a counselor whose to sleepy to notice that we were both in the bathroom together. I lay on my bed and give Troy another kiss. That's when I notice the new stuff by the bed no one was in. its bags and clothes. I try to make out the figure in the bed. When did they get here? They must've just got here….yesterday. Oh, fuck…its Mark. Mark is in OUR cabin.

So what do you think? Do you like it? I know it's too short, but the next one will be longer. It was meant to be a shorter chapter. And no, the entire issue is not completely resolved. Luv ya


	14. Chapter 14 Just my Luck

Chapter 14

I'm listening Today 4 U and La vie Boheme from RENT

Troy's p.o.v

I can't believe it…I won't believe it. Mark is NOT staying in the same cabin with Ryan! No way. I'm never taking him out of my sight. So here I am sitting on the bed waiting for Ryan to get out of the shower so we can go. Mark is still sleeping, along with most of the counselors. Ryan has this weird thing about not wanting to get into the shower after everyone else, so we get up early. The bathroom door swings open and Ryan comes out, fully dressed.

"You ready babe?" I ask

He nods and walks to the door. I follow. As we walk outside, I hear Mark getting up. We walk towards the studio.

"So, you ready to tell me about this Mark guy?" I ask, no need to beat around the bush

"Um, sure" he says, still looking forward "we had a thing awhile ago, but he's straight and it was a waste of time we're just friends now"

"Friends who like to stick their tongues down each other's throats?" I ask, getting sick just thinking about last night

"Look, he went too far, I'll give you that" he says "but, it's not like I didn't have a reason. What's with you and Nicole?"

"Oh yeah, that. I was just doing that to get back at you" I explain

"TROY!" he says "you used her!"

"Okay, since when do you like Nicole?" I ask

"I don't but….I just know how it feels to be used" he says.

"But, hello. It's Nicole!" I say. Why is he standing up for her?

"That's not the point… just forget it" he says

We reach the studio and start setting up. After we get everything settled I walk over to Ryan. I hug him from behind.

"You know we've got about an hour before the kids come" I say, hoping that it might actually work this time.

He pulls away and turns around.

"I gotta talk to you" he says taking my hand and leading me to a desk.

Great.

"Look, I really want you to like Mark." He says

I get up, but he pushes me back down.

"Troy"

"What? I'm not gonna like him, okay?" I say

"Why you haven't even given him a chance" he says

"Because he made out with my boyfriend" I say. It feels weird saying that

"Only because I told him too" he says

"Oh. Why didn't you say so, now I'm totally fine with it" I say sarcastically

"Fine, like him or not he's gonna be helping us" he says as he goes to get more stuff.

"WHAT!" I yell

He whips around

"Stop screaming" he says

"NO!" I yell

He runs over to me

"Look, I'm sorry I told the counselor he could help us, before last night happened, I'm sorry, okay?" he explains

"No it's not okay Ry!" I say, practically whining.

"I wish I could do something, Troy" he says "but it's too late. Just be the bigger person and try to make this more than it really is. Do it for me"

He kisses me.

"Fine, but tell me…am I the bigger person?" I ask, my curiosity got the best of me

"What?" he ask, innocently

"Compared to Mark, am I the bigger person?" I repeat

He smiles

"By far" he says

That makes my day; maybe this won't be so bad.

Ryan's p.o.v

Shame that I had to lie to Troy like that. Bigger than Mark? I don't think that's possible. Speak of the devil. Mark walks in as soon as me and troy get done talking. He smiles at me and then notices Troy, who just wrapped his arm around me. Thank you Troy, for not making this weird. Mark shakes his head and walks over to the desk.

"So what are we doing today?" he ask, still looking down

"WE are going to teach the kids how to make three dimensional objects…YOU can help" Troy says

Mark slowly looks up

"Listen man, I'm sorry I had to kick your ass last night" he says with a smile

Oh, fuck. Troy walks to the desk.

"What? There was no ass kicking last night, you only hit me once." He says "and it didn't even hurt"

I laugh a little and they both notice. Troy has that "you're supposed to be on my side" look. I turn my laugh into a cough.

"Something was in my throat" I lie. "Look, you guys, don't start this, not here."

Mark nods his head.

"Whatever you say" he says and goes back to looking at the papers

"What ever" Troy says as he walks to the back of the room, leaving me by myself.

I'm about to go to Troy when, Mark calls me.

"Ryan can you tell me what that says, I can't read your handwriting" He says

"Sure"

But then I hear troy in the back of the room, call my name.

"Ryan can you help me" he calls

"One second" I say

"I kinda can't wait" he says

I turn to go to Troy

"Ryan this will only take a second" Mark says

"Ryan!" Troy calls

I turn back around

"Only a second" mark says

I turn back to him

"Ryan!" Troy says again

"Ryan" Mark calls

"Ryan!" Troy calls

"Ryan" mark says

"Ryan!"

"Ryan"

"Ryan!"

"Ryan"

"Ryan!"

Suddenly there's a loud crash.

"Never mind" Troy calls

"Oh, I see it" Mark says with a smile. As I make my way back to Troy, Mark steps out. Troy is surrounded by pencils and markers. He was reaching to get them.

"Sorry" I say

"I bet" he says as he walks to the front of the room.

I walk over to the desk to see what Mark thought was so important. I grab the paper and my jaw drops. The paper's completely blank. That bastard.

You like? Gimme reviews please. And um yeah… don't you just Luv hott enemies? Don't forget about Nicole.

Luv Ya


	15. Chapter 15 JUST SAY NO!

Chapter 15

Troy's p.o.v

By the time Mark comes back in, class has already started. He comes behind the desk with me and Ryan.

"Where were you?" Ryan ask

"I had to go talk to someone, sorry" he says

"It's okay." Ryan says as he finishes drawing his example to show the kids later.

I'm looking at the kids but out of the corner of my eye I see Mark slide his hand to Ryan's back and move it up and down.

"You look sleepy, you okay?" he ask

"Yeah" Ryan says, not taking his eyes from the paper.

Mark keeps his hand on Ryan's back for what seems like forever, until Ryan walks away to go help a raised hand. As Ryan leaves, Mark watches him.

"He's great isn't he?" he asks me

"Um…yeah, he is" I say

He looks at me

"You know we used to have a thing awhile ago" he says

Okay, Troy, don't get upset. He's trying to make you angry

"Yeah I know. But you've got that outta your system and your straight, right?" I ask

"Man, you can never Ryan outta your system" he says nudging me "but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about huh?"

"Yeah" I say nervously "but you don't still love him."

"I want him" he says clenching his fist

"You can't get everything you want" I say

I'm already angry, just from the thought of him and Ryan together, and now he WANTS him? Like I'm just gonna say 'sure go ahead and sleep with Ryan, I don't mind'.

"You wanna bet?" he ask

"Look, he's with me now" I say, standing up straight

He looks amused and stands up next to me, he's taller.

"You know, I usually can get Ryan whenever I want, but now that you're here, it makes things difficult. But I get what I want, and right now…I want your boyfriend" he says

And with those words he walks over to Ryan and helps him help the child, leaving me alone at the desk.

Fuck, think Troy. Don't let him get to you. Ryan loves you and nothing can come between us. Especially some guy who just wants to use him, Ryan's smarter than that, right? Well, I mean, what does he see in mark? He's totally the opposite of him! He's mean, and has tattoos. He looks like someone who would make fun of Ryan. And what is he talking about, not getting Ryan out of his system? How far did he go? I mean, sure neither of us our virgins…but, Mark? He couldn't have, not with him. I walk over to Ryan and grab his arm, he looks shocked.

"What?" he ask, his eyes wide open

"I need to talk to you" I say, taking him out side.

Mark tries to say something, but I move too fast to hear him. I lean Ryan against the wall and kiss him. He smiles

"What was that for?" he ask

"Because I love you" I say "you love me too?"

"Of course" he says. Looking confused

"I wanna hear you say it" I say "say you love me and that no one can get between us"

"Troy Bolton, I love you and Mark can't change that" he says

"Okay, great" I say, giving him another kiss.

"Now let's go back in" Ryan says, leading me back inside.

Okay Troy, he said he loves you. Now all you have to do is watch your back around Mark.

Ryan's p.o.v

I still can't believe Mark pulled that cheap trick this morning. And now he's got Troy on pins and needles. What did he say? He couldn't have told him too much. I mean, we haven't done too much. It's not like we had sex or anything. But whatever. I'm not gonna worry myself with this. This stress must be getting to me, because, I'm feeling a little dizzy. I walk over to Troy, whose helping a kid pick up his spilled lunch.

"I'm gonna go lay down until lunch is over" I say

"Alright" he says

I walk to the cabin. As usual, it' empty. I lie on my back and close my eyes. God this is getting to be too much. First Nicole, now Mark. I wonder if I was just meant to be miserable. I try not to think of anything and just go to sleep. I hear the door open and feet walking towards me. I must not have heard Troy come in. with my eyes still closed, I fell his lips against mine. But, wait, this isn't Troy's kiss. It's….. I open my eyes to see Mark standing over me. I sit up

"What are you doing?" I ask, I should be angry, but I can't say I didn't expect something like this from him.

He's just smiling at me, that same smile that used to make my knees buckle. He leans in and kisses me again. I slowly put my arms around his shoulder and let him kiss me. God, this brings back memories. Great memories. Our tongues met and I taste him again. Wait…STOP STOP STOP! I push him off of me. He's still smiling.

"STOP!" I command "I love Troy, and you know that"

He leans in close

"Fuck Troy" he whispers and kisses me again

We fall back on the bed. It's so hard to resist him. NO! STOP!

I push him off of me again.

"Get out" I say, catching my breath "NOW!"

He gets up

"I still want you" he says as he leaves

I want him too. But I want Troy more. Well so much for sleeping. I sit up in my bed. After about a minute the door swings open and Troy walks in.

"Hey" I say

"Hey, um, did Mark just leave here?" he asks

"Yeah, um...he needed to grab something" I lie

"Oh" he says as he walks to my bed and sits down next to me. He leans over and kisses me. I can't do this. I can't kiss Troy, with Mark running through me head. I pull away form Troy's lips.

"What's wrong?" he ask

"Nothing I just, I'm tired" I lie

"Oh, that's right. Well I'll leave you alone" he says as he makes his way towards the door.

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says as he leaves.

Well, I can't sleep so I guess I'll take a walk. I get up and head towards the door. I move slowly, because I don't wanna catch up with Troy. Once I get to the porch, Mark is standing there, waiting for me.

"You done sleeping?" he ask

"Oh my god, go find a life" I snap

"That was mean" he says as he leans in towards me

"Seriously, if Troy sees you, he's gonna kick your ass…and he can do it" I lie

He laughs

"I'm shaking in my boots" he says

Fuck, that didn't work. He picks up my hand and kisses it.

"Come back inside with me" he says

It's like watching a night mare; I turn around and walk back inside with him. What am about to do in a cabin alone with the one guy I can't resist?

Did you like it? I hope you did. I need some more reviews plz. Thanx!

Luv ya


	16. Chapter 16 together, we can

Chapter 16

I'm listening to Seasons of love from RENT and yes…I'm a rent head. I love you all.

Troy's p.o.v

I can't relax, knowing that Ryan could possibly be alone with Mark. I totally trust Ryan, just not when he's with Mark. Just relax Troy. For all you know, Mark is long gone and Ryan's sleeping. Just relax…fuck it, I can't take it. I turn around half way to the mess hall and make my way back to the cabin. I'm pretty sure everything's fine, I just need to make sure. I get closer to the cabin and see that Mark's not on the porch anymore. My heart starts beating faster, what if he's inside? Fuck. My walk becomes a sprint and I get to the cabin in about ten seconds. I run up the stairs and swing the door open. My heart stops and I can't breath. Mark's sitting on Ryan's bed, zipping up his pants and Ryan's coming out of the bathroom. He sees me and freezes. Mark looks from me to Ryan and back to me. He smiles. He gets up and goes to Ryan. Ryan pushes him away.

"Troy, let me explain" he says.

Mark's laughing. What the fuck? I can't breath, this isn't happening right now. No, I'm not seeing all of this. Ryan walks to me, but I back away.

"Troy" he says "nothing happened"

Sure. I believe that. Ryan and Mark were just "talking". This is not happening! And before I think about it I say

"We're done"

Ryan looks like he just got hit in the face.

"So, when this happened with you and Nicole, I believed you and when it happens to me, you end it? So that's how it goes? You get to do whatever you want and I just have to deal? But you let you only THINK I'm doing something and you break up with me?" he says, he's angry.

"I didn't mean what I said I …" I start, but he cuts me off

"You know, I've put up with your male driven testosterone fueled shit that you do. But for you to just jump to conclusions and dump me, it's like the straw that breaks my back, you know?" he continues

"I'm sorry" is all I can manage to say

"I bet you are" he says as he walks out the door.

Mark waits until he's gone

"We didn't do anything, man. He just kept saying how he 'loved' you. Sucks to be you huh?" he says

He waits for a response. Once he realizes I'm still stunned, he runs to catch Ryan.

What the fuck did I just do? I fall to the ground and my head drops.

"You damn idiot" I say aloud.

TROY! Are you just gonna let him have Ryan? Get the hell up and go get him! I jump up and race out the door. I see Ryan and Mark sitting on the dock of the bay. I run to him, running to the one I love and running to keep what's mine. I scream his name as I run to him, but he doesn't turn around until I get there.

"Ryan" I say out of breath.

"What he" he responds, not turning around

"I'm sorry" I say

Mark stands up.

"Listen, we doesn't wanna talk to you, man" he says

That's it, I've had enough of him. I'm sorry Ryan, I know you wanted me to keep my cool, but Mark made that impossible.

"Goodbye" he says

I take in a deep breath. I gather all my strength and push him backwards, into the water. He let's out a yelp as he falls into the water. Ryan gets up and turns to me.

"Troy!" he says

"Look I'm sorry, okay! I don't want us to be over!" I say

"Troy, think about it" he says as Mark screams in the water that he can't swim "we get into an argument like, everyday and we constantly have to say we're sorry to each other for stuff we didn't do. So if you're telling me that you don't want us to be over… I'm sorry, but we can't avoid the inevitable"

Huh?

"What does that mean?" I ask

"It means we're just not meant to be" he says as he walks away.

No. I'm not letting this go, not this easily.

"Ryan" I call out "you know when you said you knew how it felt to be used? Well that's how I feel right now"

He stops and turns around.

"Really?" he ask

I nod. He walks over to me.

"I make you fell used?" he asks "you can't just get over me?"

"Hell no" I say "can you? Can you honestly just walk away from us?"

He shakes his head

"No, of course not" he admits "I'm just, god, this is so hard"

"You telling me" I say

He smiles and grabs my hand, and together we walk to the studio, leaving Mark practically drowning in the six feet of water.

Ryan's p.o.v

Mark doesn't show up for the last class of the day. I'm not surprised. Once class is over we head to the cabin.

"So I wonder if Mark drowned" Troy says

"That's not funny" I say

Once we get to the cabin the first thing I notice is the laughter of a girl. I open the door and see Nicole and Mark sitting on MY bed.

"Nicole? Why are you in here?" Troy ask

"GET OFF OF MY BED!" I yell

Nicole quickly jumps off, but Mark doesn't move. Nicole walks past me.

"Get out!" I say again

She runs out of the door. Mark's looking at me, he's got on different clothes but his hair is still wet.

"Get off of my bed, Mark" I say

"He said get off" Troy says

And Mark gets up and walks to me. He looks at Troy and grabs my hips and pulls me to him. I struggle to pull away, but he's way too strong. Troy grabs his arms and throws them off of me.

"Don't fucking touch him!" he says

Once I'm free I push Mark away. He smiles.

"You still like me" he says

And for once I can answer with honesty

"No I don't" I say "I like, love and want Troy, your old news Mark…move on"

He looks at me and then looks away. He's biting his bottom lip… he's pissed. He pushes past me and stomps out side, slamming the door behind him. whoa. If I know Mark, he's definitely gonna try to get back at me. So that's Nicole, Mark and whoever sent that kid in on us. Great summer. And what was up with him and Nicole? If they "team up" I'm done for. Troy grabs my hand and sits me down.

"Everything's gonna be fine" he says, as if he's reading my mind.

"No it's not. But we'll get through it" I say

He nods and kisses me. That's when it hits me. Summer camp is almost over and the real test is about to start…school.

So yeah, I know it was short. But hey, I'm sorry okay? Did you like it? Thanx so much for telling me you like me story. It really helps. So I need help. I wanna write another story after this. So should it be ChadTroy or a sequel to this story. Or just a different RyanTroy?

Luv ya


	17. Chapter 17 the big finale

Chapter 17

Troy's p.o.v

It gets dark pretty quickly and the cabin feels up with snores. I sit up and wait. Ryan's form soon sits up on his bed. I don't waste any time. I quickly get off of my bed and crawl into his. He scoots close to me. He's sleepy. I wrap my arm around him as he lays his head on my chest. I kiss his forehead. After about ten minutes he's asleep. I'm about to go to sleep when I hear the door open. I can't see who comes in. It's a girl, she starts walking my way, the closer she gets the more I see. It's Nicole! What is she doing in here? She walks past me; she doesn't even look my way. She's focusing on what ever it is she's walking to. I see what she's looking at. Mark's bed. I can see Mark sit up. What the fuck is going on? Nicole motions for Mark to come to her. He gets, grabs some pants and follows her. He doesn't look my way either. I wait until their gone until I wake Ryan up.

"Ry wake up" I whisper.

He stirs a little but then goes back to sleep. I shake him harder. He slowly opens his eyes.

"What?" he whispers in an agitated voice.

"The weirdest thing just happened" I say

His eyes widen

"Did I say someone's name in my dream? Because. It was just a dream and I can't control who's in them" he says quickly

"What? No" I say "wait, who you were dreaming about?"

"Um….you?" he says, obviously lying "anyways what happened?"

Oh right

"Nicole just came in here and got Mark…they just left" I say

He sits up

"What?" he ask

"Yeah they literally just left" I say, looking at the clock….1:42

"That's weird" he says "oh well"

He leans on my chest and closes his eyes. What? He doesn't care? Not at all? I shake him again.

"What?" he says with out opening his eyes

"You don't wanna see what their doing?" I ask

"No" he says

"Not at all? What if their doing something like, you know...bad" I say

"Knowing Mark, their probably making out in the woods" he says

"I'm serious" I say

"Me too, Mark's a whore" he says

I know what will get him up.

"Okay, but just remember how you said, he would do anything to get back at you" I say

Ryan sits up and stretches. He slowly crawls over me, I wanna grab him and pull him back down, but I don't

"Ten minutes, Troy" he says "if we don't find anything in ten minutes, we're coming back and you're sleeping in your own bed"

Harsh. I get up and together we sneak out side. The air is strangely warm. The sound of crickets fills the air. We look around to see if there's any sign of them. That's when it happens. At first, all I smell is smoke and then Ryan yells.

"OH MY GOD!" he screams

I turn to see what he's looking at…our studio…on fire.

Ryan's p.o.v

I can't stop running, not until we get there. Not until I see it for myself. Troy's right behind me, both of us filled with the same fear, the same prayer that this is all a bad dream. The closer I get, the more the heat hits us and the more I fell like giving up and falling down. Once we get close enough we both stop and stare, breathing hard. We don't talk. We just look staring in amazement and despair. Troy shakes his head.

"How could this happen?" he asks

"Mark, wouldn't do this…would he?" I ask

For once, I'm confused about the one person that I thought I had figured out. This is too much. Mark has gone way too far. I hear screams and yells of amusement in the background. Crap.

"Troy we should go." I say

Troy takes a minute but nods. We begin our run back to the cabin. Once we get there we don't have to open the door. It's already open and the lights are on. We slowly walk in. Everyone's awake and Mark is back in his pajamas. Everyone's looking at us and shaking their heads. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Richard, the old counselor walks up to us.

"Where have you been" he ask

Just be honest

"At the studio" I say. FUCK! I said honest, not stupid "I meant we were at the studio looking for someone, not setting it on fire or anything" I add, just keeping digging yourself deeper and deeper, Ryan.

Richard shakes his head.

"Ryan, I would never accept this from you" he says

Troy steps up

"We didn't do anything; we found the studio on fire. It was like that before we got there" he says

"Oh, and I'm going to believe you, the starter of the fight a couple of nights ago" he says

Troy drops his head. He has a point. As horrible as Nicole and Mark are, their squeaky clean.

"I'm sorry boys but until I see otherwise, you two have to leave" he says

"WHAT!" I yell "but it wasn't us! It was Mark and that bitch Nicole!"

Richard looks shocked. He starts turning red.

"Ryan! Not only do you need to watch your mouth, but you also should be ashamed of your self for blaming that innocent young man! He was here the entire time, while you two were mysteriously gone!" He says

I open my mouth to say something, but I realize that I don't have a case. Looks like camp is cut short.

"So boys, sleep tonight, but tomorrow you two are out of here" he says, trying to sound tough.

Troy walks to his bed sits down; I follow him and sit down next to him. The entire room's still looking at us. Troy's staring at the ground

"Man" he says "my dad's gonna be so pissed"

He laughs and gets up. He walks to his dresser and begins unpacking his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"I drove here, so I can drive outta here. We're leaving now, get your stuff ready" he says

I don't have to think twice, I start packing and the whole time I'm smiling. Because I can see Mark out of the corner of my eye. He wanted more. He wanted a fight, he wanted a screaming match. But all he's gonna get is us leaving. Me and Troy walking out of this place together.

After some serious arguing with my mom over the phone, I finally get in the car with Troy. He starts up the car. A part of me wants to go back and beat the hell out of Nicole. But I don't worry, one day she's gonna get hers. Another part of me wants to go back and hit Mark, but a bigger part of me is happy to be sitting next to Troy, his hand in mine, driving to our home. I don't think about the problems we're going to have or the people we'll have to fight I just think about the wind blowing through my hair and the felling of being free if only for a while. But with Troy it fells like forever, I love him and I know he loves me back. And that feeling is unexplainable, so why try.

THE END!

So did you like it? Are you mad that nothing happened to Mark or Nicole? Don't worry about it. So I really hoped you liked it. I just thought it was time for it to end. But don't sweat; I've decided to do a sequel that takes place right after this one.

Luv ya

And look for the sequel; I'm starting it right now!


End file.
